


~ My Baby Lives in Shades of Blue ~

by Pearl_Prism



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Prism/pseuds/Pearl_Prism
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots between Yui and Shu!I will warn if a chapter is NSFW.





	~ My Baby Lives in Shades of Blue ~

Something rustled in the hallways of a horrible, hellish mansion. The sound was a subtle fumbling made by the shuffling of weary feet, yet it could be heard so loudly, for all else in the horrid house was silent.

The sounds of dragging feet came from a young girl who lived day after tortured day in that place. That girl was Yui, the priest's daughter, the priest's fair-skinned daughter, who was now overcome by weakness and dizziness brought on by anemia.

The minutes crawled by like years, but Yui soon entered one of large rooms of the badly brilliant house. The room was completely dark; the only light coming from the half-moon that shined through a window so tall it reached the ceiling.

Beneath that window of moonlight, a vampire lay on couch placed so perfectly at the center of the room. So perfect, in fact, that the moonlight glowed upon ever angle of his face, his skin, and the dark blue shadows it fixed.

All was silent in the room until, now, on the stroke of midnight, Yui dragged her way through the door. 

Had Shu, the vampire who lay there, heard her enter in? Surely, he would have said something if she'd disturbed him, so was he deaf that he did not hear? For, it wasn't until moments later, when he could smell her, that he was aware of her presence there.

Yet, still, he did not say a word. He only watched as she fumbled her way past the furniture, looking for something important to her. He couldn't help but smile at the way she appeared so helpless in her weakness, or the way she flinched and pushed back her hair each time she bumped into the clutter around her.

But, soon, as she was quickly looking through a chest of drawers, she shut one a bit too quickly... her face fell; her eyes grew wide. Her knees locked together; her feet fell numb beneath her. She took a sharp breath in, and she nearly stumbled over.

Shu's eyes widened in the moonlight; his heart skipped a beat in the moonlight. Her worried for her in the moonlight, though he would never tell.

No one would ever know, and he would never admit it, but the moon saw it and wouldn't let him forget it. The light of the silver moon had bounced and reflecting off his eyes when they grew wide in panic, and that forced him to acknowledge, at least to himself, that he couldn't bare to watch her in pitiable weakness.

"Yui," Shu, who normally remained so stolid, soon spoke up, "come over here."

The girl immediately turned to face him, her eyes gaped in alarm. Had she noticed him there before? Perhaps she hadn't, for the room was all dark but for the light of the moon---a half moon, at that. But, now that she heard him, now fully aware he was there, she was afraid of him. She stood there in silence; she seemed frozen in her fear.

Shu ached again. He didn't know why, and he didn't know what hurt---something inside him? his chest? his head? his heart that's dead?---all he knew was that it bothered him somehow to see her like that. Rather than pleasure, it was now a bother to see her so weak... But, he also knew her, and he knew she was stronger than to freeze in the way she appeared to now. "Come here, _now_ ," his voice was slow and demanding, and quick with gentleness, concern coating in layers over his deep tone.

Understanding at once that she had no choice, Yui walked toward him. Strong as she was, she couldn't quite keep her balance in her dizzy state, and she tilted from side to side as she quickly tried to get to him.

_I'm here_ , Yui thought, but didn't dare speak, as she stood over him from the couch he lay. _What is it that he wants?_

Staring at her for a moment, Shu realized he didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't normal to get so toung-tied, but he was looking at her eyes... And, isn't hard not to love someone when you're looking at their eyes? That's what all the fairytales claim. 

Shu sighed in deep at the same moment Yui breathed out. He watched as she closed her eyes for a long, long moment before opening them again to meet his.

Shu didn't know why, but he stretched his arm out to her. What is it by instinct? He did not know, but he held his hand out in hopes that she might take it.

Yui didn't move. She only swayed back just a small bit, her expression confused and seemingly alarmed by his outstretched hand. She knew what he wanted her to do: to take it and come closer. But... Should she trust it? Did she really want to come any closer? What if she just turned away and ignored it? That sure would be a powerful thing on her part, but how would he react? Would he be angry? Would her hurt her? Someone else? Would he be hurt? Did she hate him enough to do that? To turn away and reject him?

No, she didn't hate him. But he would never know.

Shu grew gray to see that Yui, the priest's daughter, the priest's blond-haired daughter, had to think so long about his hand reached out to her. Oddly enough, he was not aggressive or assertive or anything that she was usually afraid of. To her luck, he only waited patiently to see what she might do. Maybe he felt something strong for her... Maybe. Hopefully. Neither of them could tell.

But, perhaps as a reward for something unspoken and strange, Yui did take his hand and walk closer to him.

The decision, at least, was hers.


End file.
